Loki Frost: A Good Loki
by AccountKillerInfinity
Summary: What if there were two? #AllMarvelCharacters


**Loki Frost: A Good Loki**

 **What if there were two?**

 **Separation**

 **It was a normal day for Loki, eating and drinking with his brother, Sif and the Warriors Three. However, as he watched Thor and Sif attempt to walk in a straighter line than other, in order to win the next bottle of 100 year mead, a strange feeling filled his mind. Suddenly he felt the urge to go to his room. But why? Finally, he stood, and headed for his room, saying he was tired. Once inside he locked the door on a sudden impulse. Puzzled, Loki turned to unlock it, when a sharp pain raged through his body. Crying out in shock, he slumped to the floor. As he blacked out he caught sight of another...at first he thought he was looking in a mirror...smooth black hair...perfect complexion and figure...and a dark twisted smile on his face. Then nothing. The second figure smirked, and spoke mockingly to the unconscious 'twin'.**

" **My good side...so weak and pitiful…" With a wave of his hand, Good Loki vanished into a gem studded into Evil Loki's dagger.**

" **Eheheh...now...to see about arrangements with the Frost Giants. Can't have Thor's coronation going along without the fun!" He turned, unlocked the door, and walked out.**

 **The Torture**

 **EL's henchmen roughly threw him down, and left the room. Wincing he looked around. The room he was in had no windows, and the door seemed to vanish into thin air once shut.**

" **So this is my new room now…" EL snickered behind him.**

" **This is not your room. Well...not the one you'll be staying in." Suddenly Loki was grabbed by several hands from out of nowhere, and slammed against and strapped to a wall. Then the torture began as Loki realized that EL was not just his evil side...but also his insanity. Needles appeared from all directions, ripping out most of his memories, including his own age. Next the snakes came, nipping, biting, and tearing at his skin, often to the bone. It wasn't long before tears were streaming down his cheeks, begging for it to be over. Soon all he could do was whimper and stare straight ahead. Hours passed, till he finally passed out, and was brought to a small circular cage, hanging from the ceiling. This, would be his home for the next 15 years.**

 **Escape From EL**

 **Frost. That was what called him. So he had decided that would become his last name when he escaped from EL. Currently he was running down a long dark hallway, away from the guards. EL was in a room at the end, door closed, but unlocked. EL had let slip during the last torture session that he would be in that room for the rest of the day, and that was the only room Frost could escape through.**

 **Bursting in, he ran straight for the window, startling both EL and his current victim, a black cat. Yowling, the cat scrambled up Frost's back, scratching him, and leaping out the window. Once it was off, Frost jumped out just as EL started to grab for him. Landing on the ground much like a cat would, he frantically looked around till he found a car that still had the keys in the ignition. Hopping in, he took off. He was free at last!**

 **The Cat**

 **All the cat could do was stare at himself in the broken mirror he'd found in the alley. Sleek black fur covered his elegantly shaped body.**

" **I-I'm a cat…" But how? Was it the cat that scratched him when he escaped? It doesn't really matter he decided. He was free! EL couldn't hurt him anymore! Could he change back? Only one way to find out! He stood up on his hind legs and shifted, his luscious black hair appeared as did his green, gold, and black outfit.**

" **No more will I be tortured by you EL!" Then he saw that he still had a tail, some fur, the teeth, the eyes, and even the claws of a cat.**

" **Hm...I actually like this new look very much…" He turned and walked away from the broken mirror in the alley, speaking as he did.**

" **No more will I be your torture toy, EL!" With that, he turned around a corner, and vanished.**

 **A New Day**

 **Fury stared at the small house. Inside, he knew it was a four room house. Bathroom, kitchen/laundry room, bedroom, living room/dining room. He'd been told that the new resident was very happy here. He needed no more. And yet he'd added to it. The washer and dryer slid into the floor when not used, and so did the bed. That way, any visitors who had kids could let them play in the bedroom with the toys that had been provided for such an occasion. There was also a TV/phone/computer in the living room. In the backyard was a massive lake, and every single spot in the water was 10 ft deep. Right next to the house, connected to the lake was a beautiful waterfall, with a cave hidden underneath. Inside was a pathway leading to a water slide, which would take you straight down to the lake.**

 **He knew the resident could easily expand the small house so the Avengers could move in. Sighing he walked in, looking for the resident. Loki Frost was waiting for him.**

 **Chuckling with a very rare genuine smile, amused, Fury asked, "Stark called I suppose?" Loki wrinkled his nose.**

" **He's very….excitable. And extremely amusing." Fury's eyebrows raised.**

" **You found Stark amusing? Huh, that makes two of you. Both you and Banner." Loki chuckled.**

" **He might take some getting used to, but honestly, he is much like some of our own Asgardians...er, does Thor know yet?"**

" **About you? No. Only Stark does. It's a miracle that he even kept his mouth shut this long." Frost chuckled.**

 **"When will they be here?"**

 **"Tomorrow. At least by 3:00 pm." Frost nodded.**

 **"They'll have their own little houses around mine. I'll make sure they've anything they aren't bringing." Fury nodded.**

 **"Very well. Until next time Frost." Loki nodded as Fury left. Soon all he could hear was his own breathing and the waterfall. How well would Thor would take the news? Would he even believe the story? If not, how could he prove it to him?**

 **Sighing, he set about creating the new houses and a few other things, using his magic. One for Steve, Bucky, and Sam, another for Pepper and Tony, another for Happy and Rhodey, one for Natasha, another for Clint, one for Jane and Thor, and yet another for Darcy. He even made a few extras for any visitors they might have, like the mutants, or SHIELD agents.**

 **Once that was done he began to create a gym/training area, that could have the walls slide into the ground on days with nice weather. He also added a tanning area, with a Womens bathroom, and a Mens bathroom.**

 **Next he set up a rec area for games and snacks, setting up a massive TV for group movies. Then, attached to both this building and the gym, he set up a lab for the "Science Twins", as he had dubbed Tony and Bruce.**

 **Once that was done and he satisfied with his work, he sat back on a lawn chair and smirked. Oh yes. Stark and Bruce would be ecstatic with this. It was a scientist's playground, or candy store.**

 **Worn out and hungry from using so much magic energy, he made himself dinner, watch an episode of Criminal Minds, then a Castle episode. Once the Castle episode was over, he got ready for bed, and hit the hay.**

 **He's Who!?**

 **Tony watched the others and sighed, keeping this secret was taxing. Though he suspected that Bruce somehow knew what was going on. All the SHIELD agents, excluding Natasha and Clint, knew about Frost. But most worrying was Thor's reaction. How would he take it?**

 **Fury walked up and whispered to him, saying, "It's time to let them know." Tony nodded and handed out a file to everyone, whether they knew or not. Steve, Clint, and Natasha seemed to take it pretty well, Bruce didn't look surprised at all, Pepper gasped several times and had to sit, shouting "He's who!?" at one point. The mutants exchanged shocked looks, and Peter Parker merely shrugged, saying there was much to be shocked about.**

 **But Thor was a different story. He stared at the papers in front of him, and sat down, quietly. Everyone else looked over at him. Jane and Darcy, both read the file, then ushered the shocked Asgardian to the back. Tony decided that they needed some privacy and quickly distracted others by pointing out their new headquarters.**

 **Frost was already out on his porch, waiting. The moment the door was open, Thor shot out and scooped Frost up, who squawked in shock.**

 **"Thor!"**

 **"Loki!"**

 **New Home Sweet Home**

 **After showing everyone their personal little homes, Frost showed them the lake and the other places.**

 **"Also I've something special for you two." He grinned at Tony and Bruce, and led everyone into the lab. Tony squealed much like a girl who just got asked out on a date by her crush, and automatically started exploring, with an excited Bruce right behind him.**

 **Tony looked at Loki and grinned, saying, "You're a keeper."**

 **Loki snorted, and said, "I should hope so, you're all stuck with me for life."**

 **Thor fondly ruffled Loki's fuzzy feline ears, and grinned. "I've relayed everything to Odin and everyone else. Sif, the Warriors Three, and Odin are coming to visit. Father won't be staying but others will."**

 **Loki gave a mock horrified look. "More snores to add to our bunch?! Oh no! Run for the hills!" Both Thor and Loki chuckled, both earning a cuff on the ears from Sif, who'd just arrived with the others.**

 **"I do not snore!" She then ruffled Frost's fuzzy ears. "I can't believe I'm saying this but you are sooo cute!"**

 **"Loki!" Loki froze and turned, finding himself faced with Odin.**

 **Family Reunion**

 **Frost stayed where he was, unsure of the current situation. Did Odin believe his story? He shouldn't have worried, for the next thing he knew Odin was hugging him.**

 **"Yes Loki, you are adopted. Yes I had planned on using you. But I had not counted on us all loving you like we did. You will never be a true king of Asgard. But in our hearts, you are a king in your own way. You are my son. Frigga would have been proud of you. You are a fighter Loki. You are a survivor. You always have been. I had my own suspicions when you acted out. And now that I know your story, I know for a fact that I was right."**

 **Loki stood there for a moment, jaw hanging open, unsure of what to say. Finally he spoke. "T-thank you..."**

 **Odin nodded. "I must go. Heimdall!" In a quick spurt of light, he vanished.**


End file.
